1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brace and has been devised as a brace to allow optimal positioning of a multi-planar body joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-planar joint such as for example a wrist, but also an elbow, ankle, hip, or shoulder, allows relative movement of body parts in more than one plane. Using the wrist as an example the wrist is capable of radial and ulna deviation, flexion and extension, and pronation and supination. Thus for example the wrist flexes and extends that is to say folds down and cocks back up, or deviates from side to side, or the whole forearm can rotate relative to the upper arm thus for example the forearm supinates (palm up) and pronates (palm down). Again by reference to the wrist, the intention of a brace is to immobilise the upper arm and allow early supervised exercise of joints in order to prevent stiffness and also prevent prolonged rehabilitation periods. At present braces of this type only allowed the wrist to be placed in an anatomically neutral position.
It would be advantageous however to immobilise the limb with the wrist in a position which is optimal for a specific fracture or soft tissue procedure. Also a neutral wrist position may be detrimental and this would prevent the use of existing devices. Similar considerations apply to the other multi-planar joints as mentioned above.